fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Magic Spear: Ten Commandments
Description It is one of the strongest Edolas weapons. By changing the spear's form, the user can use ten kinds of Magic that the spear provides. Each spear has its own special ability. Knight Kururugi has the same weapon but instead of a spear he uses a sword. Ten Commandments The Metal Sword Knight Kururugi '''An unusually large iron sword, it cannot be blocked by most magics as it is considered a non-magic sword and is useful in fights due to its weight and size Explosion ''Erza Knightwalker-'' As the name suggests spear creates an explosion around the point where the spear hits. The explosion does not damage the wielder of the spear. 'Knight Kururugi-' A oddly shaped sword that has it's no cutting edge on it. Instead the sword can create powerful explosions upon impact. Silfarion ''Erza Knightwalker-'' It increases Knightwalker's speed dramatically. However, its speed was matched by Erza Scarlet's Flight Armor. This spear also improves the jumping power of the user. 'Knight Kururugi-' In this form Knight's sword makes him light as a feather which in turn increases his speed drastically.This in turns allows him to attack and move 3x faster than usual. Rune Save ''Erza Knightwalker''- A spear that cuts through opponents' magic. 'Knight Kururugi-' A unique jagged sword which cannot cut anything physical but can cut things without a tangible form like lightning, fire, water or smoke. It can also be used to seal magic, Blue Crimson ''Erza Knightwalker''- A spear that divides into two, one attacks with fire and one attacks with ice. Knightwalker combines the two abilities for attacking her enemies. 'Knight Kururugi-' The Ten Powers splits into two blades with one having the properties of fire and the other having the properties of ice. The fire and ice can also be used as ranged attacks. To use the sword to its full potential, the user needs to be ambidextrous. Mel Force '''Erza Knightwalker- This feature enables the wielder to send a vacuum wave to attack the enemy. Knight Kururugi-''' The sword of air, this form allows the user to fire powerful bursts of air at the enemy to blow them away and paralyze them, or, blow himself to higher places. Gravity Core ''Erza Knightwalker-''''' A spear that unleashes an orb of strong gravity. It was used to stop Erza Scarlet's Trinity Shot. '''Knight Kururugi- '''An incredibly destructive sword that is able to cut through very hard things. However, the tradeoff is its extremely heavy weight and thus requires great strength to use. Although more powerful than Explosion, it's a very difficult blade to utilize. Million Suns '''Knight Kururugi- '''Meaning "the force of a million suns." A sword whose blade is composed purely of Light, the holy light generally blinds Haru's opponents and dispels darkness. Sacrifar '''Knight Kururugi- '''The most destructive of all the forms, Sacrifar is a frightening blade of bloodlust that seals the user's emotions except for anger and aggression for immense power. The sword will take over the user after sometime (growing along the user's body until it is completely covered). Ravelt Erza Knightwalker- The strongest form of the Ten Commandments. It is made by the best blacksmith in Edolas, and its power is strong enough to shake the world with a single hit. It managed to shatter Erza Scarlet's Armadura Fairy however, it was also destroyed in the process. '''Knight Kururugi- '''The final and most powerful form of the Ten Commandments. Ravelt has the power to dispel evil. It also give Knight a drastic power increase. Category:Holder Magic Category:Magic Items